


Incivility

by Evalangui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalangui/pseuds/Evalangui
Summary: Warning for: non-con, forced breeding, father/son incest, step-uncle/nephew incest, hitting, off-screen xenophobia, non-shifter A/B/O, historical.When Lord Gerald presents as an omega, his father decides to marry him off to his right-hand man and give him children who can inherit the earldom... But soon Gerry discovers the plan is even more sinister...Originally posted at: https://www.njlysk.com/freereads





	Incivility

> ## Warning for: non-con, forced breeding, father/son incest, step-uncle/nephew incest, hitting, off-screen xenophobia, non-shifter A/B/O, historical.

>  

 

His father had been livid when he’d been informed Gerald had presented omega. Not that Gerry could have reasonably expected anything else from the man who’d spent every day since his eighteenth birthday deriding him for not being an alpha, the heir a man of the stature of the Earl deserved.

But he hadn’t expected fate to twist the knife even further, to make him... He clenched his fists, glancing at the white tunic the tailor was fitting for him.

Virginal white.

Because omega men were expected to marry other men and... Gerry swallowed, flinching when his squirming resulted in an accidental pricking. "Apologies, milord," the man working at his feet said without looking up.

The Earn had probably demanded the clothes ready within the week, just because he could count on his patronage being valuable enough to be put at the top of the pile of any workman.

“Lord Gerald,” a timid voice said from the door, which he hadn’t even noticed opening.

It was a maid dressed in the finery of Tavethell House. “What it is?”

“Your father requests your presence in his study.” She didn’t say when because anyone who knew the Earl understood he expected his orders to be obeyed at once.

He nodded. “Thank you, please inform him that I will be with him as soon as I dress.”

It was a reasonable stipulation but Gerry knew he couldn’t count on it not angering his father, not anymore. Once upon a time, when he’d been a strong boy winning horse races and shooting birds other boys couldn’t see... Back then, when his mother had still lived and his siblings hadn’t yet fallen prey to disease, his father had doted on him, proud as could be of his firstborn son.

Those days were long gone. That boy was gone as well. As was his future because an omega couldn’t be head of the family, not even if he was the current earl’s only child.

The tailor managed to disentangle him from the cloth with impressive speed—perhaps fearing he’d be blamed for Gerry’s lateness otherwise—and Gerry didn’t allow himself to linger, striding down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor where his father studied looked out into the grounds.

He knocked, feeling like a man about to jump off a cliff, but when the response came calling him inside, his feet stepped forward all the same. He tried to meet his father’s eyes but found his gaze focusing on the family portrait hanging behind his head instead.

Was this what being an omega really meant? Not just those awful days he’d spent secluded feeling like he was burning from the inside but this need to show deference to alphas to the point of being unable to look them in the face?

It was impossible to know under his father’s penetrating gaze, as dark-eyed as his own but with a depth to it that had always made Gerry rather uneasy. Most boys had a healthy respect for their fathers, but now that he was an adult and having spent long enough away from those judging eyes, he knew what he felt wasn’t respect.

It was fear.

“Sir.”

His father shook his head. “This is unconscionable. That you would humiliate me in such a manner after everything...” He paused. “Sit.”

Gerry did, not responding to the accusation even as the truth burned in his throat. Some said getting fucked by an alpha could cause a beta to become an omega, but he’d done no such thing. For one thing, given the choice and ease with which he could get a woman for the picking, men had always seemed like an unnecessary complication. One day, he’d known, he’d take a wife of his father’s choosing and he was not stupid enough to taste pleasures she would not be able to provide.

“You will marry, of course,” his father went on, not even looking at him. “But I cannot risk your union being unfruitful and leaving me without an heir. To imagine the house and the properties passing on to my brother...” The Earl despised his younger brother, who’d had the audacity of marrying a foreigner—of good birth and excellent character, but not an Englishwoman—and had refused to apologize for his wife ever since. “No, we must ensure you give me an heir now that you’ve thrown away your own future."

Gerry gritted his teeth. He’d done no such thing but all he could earn with his words was punishment.

“You will have suitors aplenty, starting with my dear friend Bernard,” his father continued. “If he doesn’t want you, then we will invite others.”

Gerry flinched, thinking of the hulking bear of a man who’d shadowed his father since their school days. He was the second son of a minor noble and he’d never married, residing in Tavethell Castle when he was not away on business. He knew he had to marry a man, now, an alpha, but to think of his father’s right-hand man touching him...

“Father,” he managed to say. “I... I am sorry, but you must see Uncle Bernard is... He’s family, I cannot possi—”

“Nonsense,” his father cut him off. “There’s no blood relation.”

“I— I know, but to take him to husband—”

“Gerald,” his father said icily. “Do you intend to disappoint me again?” He did not raise his voice in the least but the promise of violence was all the more clear for it.

His father hadn’t hit him since he’d been a boy, but he didn’t doubt he would do it again if provoked.

“No,” he choked out, heart battering in his chest like an exotic bird in a cage. He felt equally trapped, plucked from the colourful parties of London and brought back to the dreary castle where he’d lost everyone he’d ever loved.

“Then you will do as you are told and comport yourself in a manner befitting your station. You may no longer be my heir but you are still a child of this house and you owe it your allegiance and respect.”

Gerry locked his eyes on the carpet. It was different from the one where he’d knelt to be canned as a boy, he noted. His father’s young wife—the one who’d failed to provide him with the spare heirs he’d desperately wanted—had probably had it changed. “Yes, father.”

 

***

 

“It— It hurts,” Gerry whimpered as his uncle’s thick fingers thrust inside him. His body was producing as much slick as it could, but it wasn’t enough. He’d never done anything close to this and he was stiff with fear, shaking in the man’s hold.

“You’re wet,” Bernard told him. “It will fit.”

Gerry clenched his eyes shut, trying his best not to no panic. It would only be worse if he fought, he knew it. His father had ordered him to take Bernard as his first suitor, to let the man fuck him in hopes of getting him with child and if he succeeded...

If he succeeded, they would be married and this would be Gerry's life.

But what choice did he have? An omega was under the legal guardianship of his oldest male relative until he got married, just like a woman. His father had every right to tell him who to bed and when—even if a wedding would be expected for propriety’s sake. No one would lift a finger to help him if he ran and in the unlikely event he wasn’t caught and dragged back to be locked into the attic until he was so swollen he couldn’t run anymore, he’d just end up in a different alpha’s claws.

Bernard’s fingers moved out of him, rubbing at his insides roughly. Gerry was naked but his suitor was still fully dressed, which was the only small mercy because he hadn’t seen the other man’s stand yet. He could hardly… “He’s ready!” Bernard called out, loud enough to startle him.

Gerry opened his eyes, frowning at the man above him, but he was turned away. The words made no sense. Was he speaking to someone else?

And then the door opened. He knew at once it wasn’t a servant, there was no softness or care for the sound it might make and a moment later his father strode into the room, making him scramble for the sheets to cover himself. “What—?”

“Be silent, Gerald,” his father told him with a dismissive look. “Omegas do not speak unless spoken to.”

He closed his mouth but he curled his legs under himself, watching as his father’s right-hand man stood and nodded to his master.

“Very well,” the earl said. “You spoke with the staff?”

“We will not be disturbed,” came the response.

“Stand by the bed,” he ordered next and turned towards where Gerald was shaking badly enough he couldn’t have managed to stay upright. “Don’t look at me, omega,” he ordered. “Spread your legs.”

Gerry watched him, uncomprehending. “Father...”

“And do not call me that,” the earl continued. “I could have never fathered such a weakling, your mother must have betrayed me.”

That shocked Gerry into raising his voice. “Father! How dare you—”

The blow landed on his stomach, robbing his of the breath he needed to speak. Once he could breathe again, it was only to cry out as the pain irradiated from his middle up his chest, leaving him curled up in a mess on the bed.

“Bernard,” his father said irritably above him. “Have you forgotten the goal of this night?”

“No, sir.”

“Then aim your blows better next time,” he said with apparent tiredness.

“Yes, sir.”

“Spread him for me,” came the next order and Gerry felt thick hands take hold of his ankles, yanking at them until he was once again flat on the bed. He couldn’t quite let go of his aching belly on time to even attempt to stop them. Not that he could have fought off a man of Uncle Bernard’s size. And then his brain seemed to catch up with what his father was saying. “No!” he screamed, struggling to sit up. “I’m—” This time the blow was to the face and it was his father who delivered it, sending him sprawling onto his back once again. “Please,” he asked, vision blurring as tears filled his eyes. “Please don’t do this, I’ll marry him, I’ll—”

“You think I will risk another weakling like you bearing my name?” the earl almost spat, leaning over him and taking hold of his wrists, effectively pinning him completely. “My wife was a beta, good family, of course, but she could have spread for anyone and I would never know I was raising a bastard. With you, though, I can make sure. Do not move, omega.”

The order was delivered with all of his father’s alpha will behind it and shot through Gerry’s body like electricity. He felt his legs being spread as he stared up at this father opening his breeches and pulling out his cock. He was hard, his brain provided blankly, even as he felt his own body react to protect him and start lubricating his previously stretched hole.

It was too much, enough that when he was left momentarily unattended, he managed to move his body despite the order and roll to the side. It was useless, naturally, Uncle Bernard yanked him back onto the bed at once, growling an order of his own. “Stay, or I’ll fuck your mouth as your daddy does your cunt.”

Gerry started crying openly at that, earning a scoff from the big man still holding his wrists to the bed as his father pushed his knees towards his chest to expose his opening. “Please,” he said, again and again, legs twitching but not obeying his orders to kick. “Please, don’t...” Neither man seemed to hear and then he felt it: a blunt pressure, much larger than fingers and then the pain, tearing as he was thrust into, deep and never-ending.

He screamed again but it was muffled by the big palm covering his mouth, already prepared to muffle any sound he made as he was rutted into, again and again, no care for his body, just as there had been no care for his mind. His legs were held into a vice at each side of the alpha mounting him and his hands were going numb from Bernard holding them both in one of his gigantic paws. He closed his eyes, still struggling as much as he could. He couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t make them stop and this couldn’t—

And then his father got louder and his heaving breath turned into grunts as he started coming deep within Gerald’s body. He bucked under the weight, disgust overpowering the orders and the sheer physical impossibility of freeing himself, but it made no difference to the alphas. His father’s fingers dug into his hips, keeping them joined, and then the pain, which his body’s natural abilities had somehow alleviated, started gaining again, pressure mounting and mounting. He squirmed, whimpering echoing loudly in his own ears, and then he understood what was happening and the horror hit him all at once: a knot was forming inside him to ensure—

“No! Stop!” He tore his head sideways, hurting his neck, and managing to get his screams out, but soon his mouth was covered again and his movements did nothing but made the man buried into his arse shove a little as if trying to get deeper as his cock grew enough to become locked inside Gerry’s hole.

As it happened, Gerald’s muscles slackened like he’d been knocked out, his whole body giving way to the alpha taking him. Breeding him. He could barely blink, unfocused gaze wavering on the canopy of the bed.

“Move,” the earl ordered, a little breathless but seemingly unaffected by what he’d done to his son. By what he was still doing, buried to the gilt in the body he’d himself helped form.

Uncle Bernand climbed off the bed rather stiffly and for the first time, Gerry saw his father’s face. He was dizzy, probably an effect of what was being done to him, but it was a face he knew well, whatever fantasies the earl had concocted, Gerry had inherited his nose and his brow.

Not his eyes though, he had his mother’s eyes.

His father reached out and Gerry tensed, expecting a blow. It was a caress instead, tracing the lines of his belly, already a little swollen with an alpha’s load filling it. He caught the smile under his father’s moustache. “Yes, this will do,” he decided. “None of that silly business this time, an heir and a spare… Well, how many did the doctor say he could bear me?”

“Half a dozen,” Bernard said dutifully, just as his father withdrew fully, his seed spilling down Gerry’s lax thighs and buttocks

Gerry’s mind screamed but his body just lay there under his father, feeling his prick starting to soften—everyone knew what it meant. It was done. He was carrying his father’s child.

“Good,” the earl declared, and Gerry felt a pair of fingers replace the stand that had just left his body, touching his slick passage. “That will keep him on his back, teach him his place. To think I thought the boy would be an alpha,” he told his friend with a scoff, then let go of his son’s legs and stood. “Go on, try out your new omega, Bernard, you deserve it.”

And just like that, they switched places over his supine body, Bernard’s gigantic figure kneeling between his legs and touching his well-used passage with a grunt of satisfaction. His fingers didn’t hurt as much this time. “You’ve left him warm for me, sir.”

Gerry’s father laughed. “I’m a generous friend like that, Bernard, you know me. Now fuck him, I need to breed him again and I would like to see it.”

Bernard’s grin had been terrifying, but unlike his father, he’d taken the time to meet Gerry’s eyes and order, “Not a sound, omega, I will use you now and you will be absolutely quiet until I tell you otherwise.”

Gerry swallowed, which was as much as he could manage to do with his own body, already opening up around the gigantic thing pushing inside. “Yes,” Uncle Bernard murmured. “Such a hot cunt, I could always tell you were hot for it…” He actually took the time to penetrate Gerry slowly enough the pain was bearable, and then, as he slowly slid in and out, eyes closed and moving Gerry’s arse at his pleasure, the slickness of the passage or the angle or something began to feel…

Gerry grunted as a spike of sensation ran down his cock. It felt… Bernard bottomed out again with a grunt and Gerry’s balls throbbed. He still couldn’t move, so all he could do was feel; feel the thick cock going into him, pressing deep enough to activate something, some omega— He gasped as it happened again and his cock poked his uncle in the belly.

The alpha noticed at all, resting back on his knees and laughing at him. “Look at that! You wanted it all along, didn’t you?” He took hold of Gerry’s cock and gave it a squeeze. It sent another wave of ecstasy through him, but it was not intended to give pleasure. “Look at this tiny stand, of course you’re an omega.” He fucked out and in again. “Your father had such high hopes for you, just because you survived, but I guess now we know why you lived.”

“Hurry,” came a grunt from the side and Gerry caught sight of his father holding his own stand, hard and ready again.

Bernard didn’t speak anymore, just took Gerry by the hips and started pounding him, making enough noise he wouldn’t have been able to hear Gerry if he’d disobeyed the order to be silent.

In truth, he wasn’t sure if he had, only that the sex had started hurting again even as he got harder and harder, arse squeezing Bernard’s cock as if it never wanted to let it out and cock bouncing between them, getting a brush of hairy skin like a dog got a leftover under the table.

Suddenly, the man on top of him froze, then yanked his cock out of Gerry’s weakened body, making him cry out in pain. He was not punished for it because the alpha was too busy turning aside and taking himself in hand, rubbing fast and hard and coming all over the foot of the bed.

Gerald was still watching him when he felt hands on his legs and his body was pulled sideways towards his father, legs fitting around the man’s larger hips. “Please…” he said. He knew his father hated whimpering and begging, but this… If there was anything he could do to stop it…

“If you behave,” his father told him. “I might stop before I get to the dozen.” He lifted Gerry’s hips and impaled him into his stand in one swift motion that was like a crack all through Gerry’s mind.

It was then that he closed his eyes.

 

***

 

The earl touched Gerald’s belly with a tenderness he’d not shown Gerry himself in years. He kept his eyes down like he was expected to but he still caught the edge of his father’s smile.

“Yes, you’re doing very well,” he praised, fingers tracing the circumference of Gerald’s stomach with possessive delight. “Chances are there will be at least three boys and then I can make sure I do better with them than I did with you, Gerald.”

Gerry startled. It was the first time his father had acknowledged their real relationship, he’d spend the last two weeks pretending wasn’t his son and calling him “omega”.

He hadn’t asked a question so Gerry wasn’t meant to speak, but he seemed distracted trying to feel the babies through Gerald’s skin.

If only he had stayed silent. “You will marry Bernard next week, and after you bear me my children, he will get his own in you. If the family lands must go to anyone but one of ours, I don’t know a better man than him, and in any case, you’re good for that much: our blood and our name will live on.”

 

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short I wrote for a fan of mine's birthday. Feel free to give me some prompts and your dates in the comments... I'd say it's all gonna be shorts but I have already written 3 novels as a result. Woops <.<


End file.
